Smiles All Round
by TheSilenced
Summary: Bruce has reasons to suspect a serial killer is on the loose. Jack just wants to embrace destruction. Charlotte is simply lost. Some OCs, mainly canon characters. Set before TDK


**This is something I knew I'd eventually do. This story is a big project for me; I'm using at as a chance to properly and slowly develop characters in a fun way. The story itself is mainly set in the Nolan – universe or the world of the Dark Knight films. I must admit, being much younger I didn't like the trilogy as much as I do now. I always loved batman though. WARNING - Sensitive topics will be involved in this work of fiction.**

**Dark sides fascinate me as well as scare me, though in reality I could probably never bring myself to analyse such a thing closely. Before I give this a shot, I really want to say Heath Ledger's (May he rest in peace) performance made an impact on how I would've originally portrayed him based on other films or comics I'd seen/read. Jack Nicolson was a great inspiration too; I love anything batman and Tim Burton. I hope this work of fiction is likeable.**

_**I do not own/claim to own any form of Batman, be it any of the films, comics, books, cartoons etc. This was simply some sources of my inspiration, I do not seek or gain profit from this.**_

* * *

Bruce didn't expect much to happen; it was the usual kind of emptiness he felt at things like this. Funerals were never a happy occasion, especially when you cannot recall many memories of the deceased. His only uncle on his mother's side decided to take his own life almost two weeks ago.

Uncle Jerry had been depressed for the past decade after his wife died.

Lucy was unfortunate enough to have deteriorating health, all old Jerry could do was watch his wife grow even more ill by the day. After a few years she eventually passed away leaving him alone with only one daughter who had long since moved away.

Bruce had hardly seen much of his uncle before his death, he stayed down south. Though the rare occasions he did see the said man he was less than half the man he once was. His bright blue eyes, ones that his mother also shared, had almost completely faded slightly to a dull grey.

He always had a strong scent of coffee about him, the beverage he trusted to keep him working into the night.

Though he hardly knew the man, he couldn't help but sympathise with him. Jerry never was or ever could be there for Bruce when his mother and father's lives were taken. He was far away where he was based a few cities over wrapped up in his own problems at the time.

Bruce admitted this did upset him when he was a child, but he'd never let it get to him as a grown man.

He stood outside letting the cold air hit his face, as he paid his respects to the newly dug grave. His body had been taken back to his home town of Gotham to be buried along with his family. The tombstone read:

'_Jerry Kane, a devoted husband and father'_

Rachel had decided to accompany him that day, lightly taking hold of his arm. She tried to stay as sensitive as she could to the situation offering Bruce brief words of sympathy and encouragement.

It was all she could do for him; it was like when Bruce's parents had died. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could ever do. Nothing but give Bruce a sympathetic smile, which he'd mirror for a short length of time.

Jerry's daughter Charlotte had made a significant effort to quickly leave as soon as the funeral was over with. Bruce had seen his cousin more often than her late father. She had been born in Gotham and had eventually moved back there after a series of disagreements with her father. He had known her more than he'd known old Uncle Jerry, but she was a rare visitor too.

It didn't surprise Bruce that she'd left so early; he felt it was her method of mourning. Perhaps the failed father - daughter relationship was the only thing she could think about. She never seemed to be a people person, but then again he hadn't really observed her around others. Bruce always thought his cousin went out of her way to avoid him sometimes.

"Bruce," Rachel began in a calm tone.

He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at Rachel, who seemed to have a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked quietly, lightly placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, let's go…We shouldn't keep Alfred waiting too long." He said placing an arm around Rachel's shoulders as they turned to walk away.

Bruce's loyal butler stood beside the cemetery gates and gave a nod as he proceeded to walk him back to the car. He opened the door and held it in place allowing the two to get in and take their seats.

Alfred began to drive along the road, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence lingering in the car. His mouth twitched slightly as he went to open it but silenced himself again.

Then the second time he opened his mouth he succeeded in talking, "How was Miss Kane? I don't recall seeing much of her there."

"She left almost as fast as she arrived." Bruce replied.

The butler looked back at his master's reflection through the rear view mirror before allowing his eyes to return to the road. Bruce was staring off into space until he felt Rachel grasp his hand.

He looked up and gave her a small smile returning the grasp. "Thanks for coming today, really, you were a great help."

"It's fine Bruce, I wanted to be there for you on a time like this. You would have done the same for me."

Bruce agreed, he wanted to be the one to be there for her. As long as things remained like that he'd be happy.

"-Ah drop me off here actually." Bruce almost looked confused and then remembered.

"Rach-" Alfred pulled over alongside the busy sidewalk.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner," she pecked his cheek.

"Tell your date I said hello." She rolled her eyes at him before she stepped out of the car. "It's not a date..." she insisted.

"Since when do you have coffee with Harvey Dent?"

"Since he's a friend and I enjoy his company." She said leaning back towards the car door.

She mirrored his smirk and let a small laugh escape her lips.

"See you later…

* * *

"So Jack -can I call you Jack?" He nodded and silently mouthed 'yes' as he looked forward at the ground.

"How are you feeling today, Jack?"

"I've been better…" he mumbled.

"Oh what's wrong?" he asked.

Jack felt uncomfortable, he felt like he was being mocked by his only source of psychiatric aid. He wished he would stop smiling as if everything was all right. Nothing was ever all right, this world was flawed. He didn't like that.

Jack began to drum his fingers on the wooden table, as if he was rephrasing his answer.

"Nothing ." he said clenching his teeth. Even this man was flawed; he seemed like he was trying to make it look as everything was okay. It wasn't. It never was.

"It's better to talk about your problems Jack, I can help."

_What was he, a miracle worker? _

Absolutely _no one_ can help him; absolutely _no one_ can convince him that it's all fine and dandy.

"It's the recent passing of your father isn't it?" _Like hell it was._

"Can we talk about your father Jack?"

His eyes shot up to make contact with the other man for the first time. Jack gave him such a stare that lasted for a few seconds, burning with annoyance and hatred.

"No." He simply said in a cold tone.

"We've been avoiding that subject for a while Jack. Are you sure you don't want to touch upon it and face your problems?"

"I said…no." he repeated.

_He must find it amusing, being nosey, listening to people's problems. It's bastards like him that this world doesn't need. He has to go…very soon._

* * *

Bruce knocked on the apartment door; he heard movement from the other side. All was silent for a few seconds before the door opened ever so slightly. A bronze coloured chain hung from the door preventing it from being opened fully. Some pale fingers curled around the edge of the door as brown eyes examined Bruce.

He put his hand in his pocket and met her gaze also, allowing the corners of his lips to form a slight smile. He didn't have to say anything and neither did Charlotte. She removed her hand from the door and gently shut it again before fumbling with the chain.

The door opened fully this time and the young woman behind it was now standing before him.

"Hello?"

Bruce took that as his invitation to step inside and did so quickly glancing around. Charlotte shut the door and re-adjusted the bronze chain. She let her head meet the door before standing back and turning to face Bruce, "Well, what did you come here for?"

"To see how you were, I didn't get a chance to see you at the funeral." Bruce said lowering himself to sit on a small coffee table.

"I had to get ready for work; I was just about to leave before you arrived actually."

"Why didn't you take the day off? Wait, since when and where do you work anyway?" she let her gaze drop slightly.

"I feel better keeping my mind off it; working seemed like a good way of doing that." She readjusted the straps of her handbag as Bruce eyed her with curiosity.

"Since I moved away from my old man, I feel better working for money than just taking it."

"**Where** do you work?" Bruce repeated leaning back against the table. "A bar downtown, my friend owns it so I help out."

Charlotte gave him a look of slight disbelief and sadness, "Look, I know why you're here but honestly- I'm fine."

Bruce let a delayed breath escape his mouth as he stood up straight.

"Charlotte it's obvious you didn't get along with him but-"

"I acknowledged his existence by paying my respects Bruce. I do genuinely feel sorry for the man, but what more do you expect?" She spoke with a hint of sadness and irritation.

"It's not about that; I know how much it hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry…it's just, this year hasn't been my best one." She let her hands fall against her lap. She turned to look up at the clock beside the door.

"I have to get to work, but thanks Bruce."

She reminded him as she opened the door for him. He gave her shoulder a pat, "I hardly see you, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to talk to me about things you know." He informed her before he walked out the door.

* * *

**What did you think? I'd be really grateful if you reviewed and told me, but I don't wish to pester you.**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope I can update soon if that's what you really want.**


End file.
